


How to Move On

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie struggles with the death of her mom.





	How to Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

How do people do it? How do people move on? How do people breath or act normal after losing someone? How? How the hell do they wake up every morning and make a cup of coffee?   
   
I cannot do it. I can’t just move on.


End file.
